Laundry
by Caitiy
Summary: Young Sakura runs into Kakashi where she least expects it.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters contained therein, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is kind enough to let fans write fiction. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to.

A/N: This is a super old one-shot I did quite a while ago. It was inspired by a bumper on CN with Samurai Jack, Johnny Bravo and Blossom. I'll say no more as anything else will ruin the ending. :-) Happy Reading!

~*~*~*~

Laundry

Kakashi heaved a huge sigh. Not only was it well past time he did laundry, but all of his building's washers and dryers were out of commission... meaning that he would have to brave the dreaded laundromat. He hazarded a glance outside and groaned; even brave shinobi hesitated to enter a laundromat on rainy days. For whatever reason, the rain seemed to bring out all the weirdos. Granted, he usually only went out to do laundry when it rained, but he didn't feel that to be a particularly relevant point.

With another sigh, Kakashi collected, sorted and bundled up everything from his apartment that could possibly need washing and made his way to one of the nicer laundromats in his area. Deciding to treat the whole excursion as a D-ranked mission (without the benefits of having genin to do all the menial work) he entered 'Suds N Duds.' Quickly, the elite jonin surveyed the crowded room as he considered his first goal: to secure an empty washer. From the looks of things, it was definitely going to be a challenge.

As he made a second sweep of the rows of washers, a flash of pink bobbing up and down in the unmistakable action of unloading a washing machine caught his eye. Quickly, and with the stealth expected from a shinobi of his skill, he sidled up behind the industrious pink haired girl before someone else could notice the imminently vacant machine.

The kunoichi almost jumped out of her skin upon turning with an armload of wet laundry to find her sensei standing behind her. Flushing, she managed a shy smile before edging around him to her almost full dryer before returning to grab one more armload of clothes.

"All set, Sensei. It's yours if you want it." Sakura giggled a little, having gotten over her initial embarrassment and shock at seeing the legendary Copy Ninja in such a domestic and mundane situation. After some thought, she figured that even the elite had to wash their clothes sometime – otherwise, they would become famous for reasons other than their shinobi skills.

He smiled his thanks as his student melted into the crowd, no doubt in search of a seat. Without paying too much attention he dumped his presorted lights into the washer, added detergent and started the cycle before propping himself comfortably against an adjacent machine. Just as he was about to pull out his ever trusty orange companion to while away the time, he caught sight of an attractive woman a couple of washers down from him who was pulling out, he could only guess, what appeared to be the entire contents of a lingerie shop.

The younger woman looked up from what she was doing and found him staring. After her initial surprise, and a quick evaluation of the man she had caught ogling her laundry, she slowly and deliberately winked at him.

He raised the hand that had been going for his book. "Yo," he said, resorting to his usual greeting. He felt somewhat taken aback by the woman's sudden interest; somewhere in the back of his mind, he hoped his student wasn't paying attention. The last thing he wanted was to possibly get shot down in front of one of his students - the loss of respect alone could be irreparable. Mentally, he reevaluated his self-assigned mission – finding it not to be contrary or detrimental to his objective, he casually made his way over to the flirty woman.

Almost before he knew it, the washing machine buzzed, signaling the completion of the cycle. Since there were no dryers currently available, he left his laundry where it was in favor of the company of the woman he had just met. Not much later, a familiar flash of pink materialized at one of the dryers – quickly, Sakura began folding and sorting everything into her basket. Sighing, Kakashi excused himself from his conversation with his new friend and headed back to his washer.

As soon as his student was finished, she nodded at him. "All yours, Sensei," she said brightly. "I'll see you tomorrow!" She wanted to say something to him about showing up on time, but knew from experience it would be futile – the man would show up when he was good and ready and not a moment before.

Taking his cue, Kakashi opened his washer and started pulling items out without really paying too much attention – at least, not until he realized that the sheets he was drawing from the washer (sheets which should have been a rather nice shade of cream) were now a splotchy and uneven _pink_. Staring at the fabric in mild disbelief, he sensed his student carefully creep up next to him and, as stealthily as she could, slip a thin pale arm into his washer. Unable to force himself to react, he watched as a small hand swished about a bit before pausing and rapidly retreating with something _very red_ clutched in it – an action which was accompanied by a faint cry of triumph.

The woman with whom he had spent the past hour or so pleasantly whiling away the time then giggled, breaking his trance. He turned to look down at his pink haired student, who froze upon feeling his gaze directly on her, and narrowed his eye dangerously.

"Sakura…" he growled warningly, as he reached down for her shoulder.

The girl pulled out her best smile, raised what he guessed to be a shirt and muttered, "Oopsie?" Then, she was ducking under his hand and running out of the laundromat as quickly as possible, to the accompanying laughter from the other patrons.


End file.
